PLD Chapter 10
CHAPTER 10: A Minor Setback and a Noble Act. Reflecting on How it Began Brings it Full Circle. (An OOC note from the author: MILESTONE SUB-ENTRY 100! If you made it this far, thank you for reading along. The journey only gets bigger and better from here. Big things are coming soon. Keep watching and waiting. This has only been the warm-up. The real stories and adventures lie ahead... - Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, author) Sub-Entry 91: "The Things in Common We Share": Feeling like I cheated a little with Elektra's orders for rest and relaxation with my unexpected speed run through Quick Man's turf, I decided to make up for it with a relaxing snooze on the edge of the fountain. The fountain was so large and the surrounding perimeter was easily wide enough that it would really take a lot of effort to roll off and either onto the pavement or into the drink. It was also pretty deep as Antoine had reminded us with his unexpected bath (snicker). The shere size of the fountain was pretty darn impressive and the top of it was adorned with a statue of Brooke's predecessor, Queen Victoria. I got comfy, slipped off my sandals and laid them in front of the fountain and laid my head back in my palms, interlocking my fingers and putting my elbows out. I started to drift off when I noticed Asriel deciding to follow my example in exactly the same way. I didn't mind him copying me; it was kinda flattering really. The cool mist of the fountain was refreshing and soothing. Any aches, pains, or discomfort I had was gone before I knew it. This was as Fountain of Youth as it got. We both drifted off for a bit and let time just keep on slipping...slipping...slipping...into the future, as the song went. I'm not sure how long it was but I was suddenly awoken by Asriel's laughter. In fact it he wasn't just laughing, he was howling uncontrollably. "C-Cut it out! Stop it! Stop it! Please! Come onnnn! S-S-Stop!" He managed to say in between fits of laughter. I opened my eyes. "Aunt Vi! STAAAAAAHP!!!" And the giggle fit continued. I suddenly saw what the fuss was as Violet had snuck up and started tickling Asriel's feet, just to be mischievous. "And goat son begged the Tickle Monster to stop! BUT IT REFUSED!" Violet cackled and tickled more as Asriel squirmed and laughed even harder. Heh. He was as ticklish as I was. Who knew? "Them's the breaks, BFF." I couldn't help but say slyly. "Ohhh you think so?" Violet slow turned to me. "Oh no. No! No, Vi! No! I forbid you--" I started up before the tickling began. And then it was my turn to laugh until it hurt. Violet was weird when it came to feet. Part if it had to do with her Aunt Rita being a legendary masseusse back in Edoropia and she made sure Violet learned her craft well and practiced it often on us lycanthropes when were were morphed. She claimed it was just a hobby but most of us were sure she had less than pure reason for it. Oh well. Better to just dismiss it as much-needed therapy after spending all day standing up, despite doctor's orders to take it easy; than to think too deep into territory that probably belonged on 4Chan or DeviantArt. But if Violet got "cute" with it, I'd make sure she'd get dunked on...by getting dunked in (the fountain). Why was it so hard to keep the things around Asriel family friendly? "Okay, Violet that's enough." I managed to gasp out. Asriel and I sat up at the same time. "I guess his best friend is most certainly his favorite role model." Vi mused. Asriel kinda nodded a little, not even trying to deny it. It was kinda nice that he was patterning himself after me. But I didn't want him to be too much like me. He should be his own person. I foresaw the dangers of admiration when it came to heroes. And I really tried not to encourage it. He was young and impressionable. But at least he was surrounded by good examples...well, maybe except for Violet. But he hadn't started taking after her which was a relief. Still...as the old wisdom said 'admiration was the state furthest from understanding'. I'm sure Asriel wouldn't understand what that mean...I never figured it out, myself. While I did see sparks of each of us in him at some very faint level, my influence was pretty obvious. He learned to like many of the same foods as me. His favorite color was green, just like me. I noticed he started using some of my own mannerisms and body language. "You guys practice being in sync or what?" "No...just coincidence." I said rubbing the back of my head as Asriel did the same. "A lot of coincidence." "Uh-huuuuh. I'd buy that for a dollar." Violet said with a mischievious grin. "Don't be a smartass, Vi." "Better a smartass than a stupid-(FLOWEY CACKLE)." "Whoah. Language." "...okay, Captain America." Violet sneared, sticking her tongue out. "Captain America...that's the superhero with the shield, right?" "Violet, are you getting him started on your comic book collection?" "I prefer to think of it as a library of valuable graphic literature. You know those mint condition issue 1's are worth big moolah, don't you?" "First video games, then cosplay, now comic books. I'm not even going to get into this discussion." "Hey, kid likes superheroes. Might as well get him versed in everything Marvel, DC, and so forth." Vi mussed Asriel's head fur a little. "I feel I should be wary, Violet. If you get him started on manga, too, I feel inclined to police it with a fine toothed comb." "Relax. I got the NSFW ones locked in my Naughty Vault." Violet mused. "Just the fact that you admitted you HAVE a naughty vault in front of the both of us makes me die a little inside." Asriel just sweat-bulletted, not saying anything. Chances are if he thought too deep into it he'd end up wrapping his ears around his face to cover up the blushing. "Maybe we should find out if you're ticklish!" I got a devilish look as Asriel waggled his fingers a little. As we dove for her she flew straight up as she fired up the jet pack built into her kimono, flying up just out of our reach. "Hey! That's cheating, Aunt Vi!" "When you get to be rich enough to afford jet packs and butlers it'll all be fair game--" Violet started before something zoomed over head and shoved her back down into our grasp. "Oh sh--(FLOWEY CACKLE)..." "You said it." I grinned before Asriel and I got our revenge. Sub-Entry 92: "Princess' (and Prince's) Night Out": "Keeping out of trouble, Princess Tokugawa?" Came the cocky taunt of Sally. "Until you got me into it, Princess Acorn!" Violet managed to squeeze out a response in between fits of laughter. "Hey, I stopped being a princess a long time ago. Call me Sally or Lightrunner." Man, I can't believe you'd forsake a royal heratage so callously." Violet pretended to be hurt after we let up on the tickling so she could talk. "Well when you don't have a kingdom to call your own anymore then I'm sure you'll find it easier to discard things you don't need. As Lupe would say "the only royalty besides Brooke is Mother Nature. Around here, titles are meaningless." "Weirdo." "Says the girl who claims to have a throw pillow stuffed with Keanu Reeves' chest hair--" "Da-da-da-da!" Violet waved her hands in a pleading look. "Ixne on the irty-de uff-stey in front of the ormer-fey oss-bey!" "Your Pig Latin is as subtle as a brick, Vi." "What did she say, Volt?" "Uh...I don't know." I lied. Was I really this lucky that Asriel hadn't figured out how Pig Latin worked? "Anyway. I thought I'd drop in and see how you way shway hipsters were crashing the mode." "Just a lazy day today, Sally. Doctor's orders." "Well that sounds no fun. I know you have to abide Elektra grounding you from action, but that's no reason for Asriel to be bored." "I"m...not that bored." Asriel rubbed the back of his head. "You thinking what I'm thinking, Sally?" Violet mused. "Let's get some action going!" Sally gave a thumbs up. "Princess' Night Out Revival in full effect!" Now Violet and Sally differed on a lot of things and many of Violets nuances weirded Sally out. But one thing they agreed on was having fun in the old town; they just couldn't sit still for too long. Violet because of how incredibly bored she got and Sally because she strongly disliked idleness and was always compelled to be active and exercising. "We'll take him off your hands for a bit so you can get your beauty sleep, Commander." Violet mused. "Well. It's okay if Asriel's fine with it. What say you, buddy?" "Well...uh...alright. I guess I can hang around them for a bit." "Nova! Tell you want. Why don't I show you that speed world I love so much, Azzy! Hop on my back and you'll be in for the ride of your life." "Uh...okay. But...are you strong enough to carry me?" "Heh heh. Don't worry about that. My connection to the Universal Bio-Field through my OGPX OverTech and BioWare will make sure I got strength to spare. Sally's "Butterfly Burners" sealed up and reconfigured into a flat plate with glowing vents. She decompressed a padded harness like a flak jacket and helped Asriel put it on. "This magnet vest will keep your secure as a safety precaution. Can't have you falling off the warp wagon, y'know." Asriel shrugged as Sally squatted down. He climbed up on her back and held on, the magnet vest locking into place. As a final note she slipped a headset onto him as Violet put one of her own on. Sally was already wearing on. Sally tapped away at her CHRONUS bracer then fiddled with holo-windows. "Recalculating center of gravity, momentum vectors, and adjusting for new mass and weight distribution. Now saving preset 33." Sally got down into a track runner position as all of the lights on her suit and Overdrive Sandals lit up. "Try to keep up, Violet." Violet suddenly grinned as she clicked on the controls for her jet back. Suddenly the intake and exhaust ports jetisoned from the machine in back, as a quartet of Violet's own cyan-color-flame Butterfly Burners spit out from the pots. "You'll rue the day you got me these Kinneceleron Butterfly Burners for my jet pack." "Hope you reenforced the inner framework or your kimono is going for a ride without you." Sally taunted back. "Uhh...?" Asriel looked unsure. "This is going to get scary, isn't it? Maybe this wasn't such a good--" He started before CHRONUS interrupted with a countdown. "3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And all sound around Violet and Sally stopped for a brief moment as a spherical blast wave rushed out from the two of them, swallowing up the air for only a second. And then I saw neon blue and neon cyan light contrails trailing well beyond the boundaries of my sight. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Asriel's scream barely cut through the air currents as his ears were pulled straight back from the tail wind. "This is way, way, way WAY PAST SCHWAY!!" Sally laughed "Don't be scared, little guy. Sally and I know what we're doing--" Violet started before she nearly flew into a giant wedding cake a pair of workers were transporting out of Hestia's. "Of course some of us don't have certain Hybrid Abilities to prevent little whoopsies like that from happening." Sally's voice came over the headset. THe microphones and earpieces were designed to eliminate the roar of the air currents and the outside noise. Asriel, once he worked up the courage to open his eyes and stop screaming was soon amazed by the splendor of the speed world around him. "Is...this what you do in the OGPX?" "Nah. This is just light training. Why don't we spice it up a bit?" Sally said as she accessed the W.I.S.P. module on her other arm. "SPIKES!" CHRONUS shouted out as a pink spherical barrier wrapped about Sally and sprouted lengthy, gripping spikes all around its surface like some kind of 3-dimensional saw blade. Sally immediately ran straight for the tallest building she could find and ran straight at the wall. "S-Sally! We're going to crash!" "No we're not!" Sally suddenly flipped 90 degrees and started speeding up the side of the building with Asriel in tow and. "We're...we're going up!" I knew it was just the shock of it all, but Asriel was finding it hard not to state the obvious. "Oh that's nothing, check this out!" About half way up, Sally changed directions and started racing around the building in a spiral path. She definitely gave many onlookers on the other side of the windows something to spit their coffee out over. "I KNOW you're not leaving me behind!" Violet popped up out of nowhere, arms crossed and burners flaring as she suddenly took off in a burst of acceleration in a corkscrew path opposite Sally's own. From the ground the created quite the eye-catching "DNA" double spiral path of light contrails as they zipped to the top of the building and landed on top. "That was...really...intense." Asriel's eye twitched a little as he tried to shake off the insanity. "You think that was good wait until you see the encore." Sally disengaged the magnet vest and let Asriel climb down onto the roof. "Encore?" "Hop up into my arms and I'll show you." "Er...okay?" Asriel did so. The Tengu Suit definitely made Sally a lot stronger than she appeared. "Now what?" Asriel said as the magnetic clamps in Sally's palms latched onto the metal frame of the magnet vest. Sally answered with a very big, cocky grin before teetering over the edge of the building. "Wait...what are you...you're not...oh no..." "See you in the sky, Sal!" Violet took to the air and shot past as Sally dropped off the edge, upside-down. Again Asriel screamed out in terror as the back of Sally's Tengu Suit reconfigured again, the Butterfly Burners igniting after a few seconds of free fall. "Recalculating..." CHRONUS chirped as the ground began coming up fast. "SALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Asriel was too scared to shut his eyes. "Annnd...NOW!" Sally pulled into a sudden 90-degree bend, going into a flight only a couple feet off the ground. "Trust me, Asriel! We're perfetly fine. I have about a hundred failsafes on board this rig and about hundred contingency plans if anything went wrong." This was true. Sally's plans were so meticulous and thought out that she could afford to make it seem like she was always acting on impulse and instinct. "That was really scary. I thought I was going to die." "But you didn't. And in that time you thought you were, didn't you feel more alive than anything?" "Well...maybe? Yes?" "That's what it's all about, Asriel. Living the dare. Taking the chance. Feeling like you have everything to lose and everything to gain. It only feels reckless to anyone who can't understand this feeling. This feeling that in that moment everything could all come to an end." Sally's words were similar to Sans' when it came to the Resets. I'm sure I used them before as well. "And in the moment afterward, you appreciate being alive more than anything else. But more than that...you appreciate one thing more than even that." "What's that, Sally?" "Freedom." Sally suddenly pulled another sharp turn and soared straight up and up and up until she passed the roof of the skyscraper and kept going up. At that the headset she provided reconfigured and unfolding itself around Asriel's head, into a helmet complete with breathing aparatus but still allowed him to talk through the microphone. Sally's helmet digitized into existence around her head. Sally's Tengu Suit projected a thermal force barrier around them that protected against freezing up and the atmospheric dangers of high altitudes. Very similar to Mitzi's Thermal Belt which functioned like Samus Aran's Varia Suit. "Oh wow..." Asriel was spell bound as they had risen into the clouds. "I know, right?" Sally hovered for a bit then soared back down to an altitude just over the skyscraper rootops. "Faster than a rail cannon shot! More powerful than an industrial exo-frame suit! Able to jump a skyscraper like nobody's business! Up in the sky, look! Its's an avian! It's a drone! No, it's Sally Acorn! Strange visitor from the other side of the word with science and technology beyond mortal Hybrid!" Sally mused, milking it a bit. Once they were closer to ground level, the helmets folded up into headsets and the barrier shut off. Asriel chuckled as he recognized the comic source material she was modifying. "You really are a superhero!" "Well...above average. But you won't see me stopping bank robberies and untying damsels tied to traintracks any time soon." She smirked as she carried goat son. She landed for a split second on the edge of a rooftop and suddenly pulled a sommersault, giving Asriel an unexpected thrill. And before he knew it she was parkouring her way into the most hair-raising ride he could have never saw coming. By this point Asriel was enjoying the ride. Oh yeah. He'd be ready for his first roller coaster when we went on vacation. Violet caught up to them and the two of them sped back to the park where I was waiting. Sub-Entry 93: "D.J. Aelita x The Fresh Princess": "I hope you didn't scare him to death up there." "No way. We scared him to living!" Violet snickered. "It was...really intense and scary but...I think I understand Sally's world a little better. It was...nice. And really, really fast." Sally disengaged the magnet clamps and let Asriel stand on terra firma again. "After a thrill ride like that you know what this party needs?" A moment of silence. "Music?" Asriel asked. "Correct, my favorite Cinnamon Roll. Sally, get that partner of yours set up and let's shake this place down to the ground!" Sally decompressed all the audio equipment and speakers and whistled for Gamma. "When was the last time you free-styled, Violet?" "Too long, Sal gal!" "Then let's change that, shall we?" Sally winked as Gamma finished compressing down into the mixer board and turntables. Sally wired up all the connections as Violet wired in her laptop and other computer gear. Sally led off with some record scratching to get warmed up. "Mic check 1-2! In the place to be, She's "Ess", and I'm "Vee". Whassup, Miranda City! You all ready to party tonight! Alright, you feeling me? Awesome-sauce." Violet was on the mic control. "We got a special guest in our audience tonight, straight outta the Underground, let's give a warm welcome to Azzy-D! Where you at, Azzy-D? There you are! Anyway I'm feelin' the hunger tonight. And I got a whole menu of pies to choose from. But wait hold up, hold up! What's up with this? There's a flavor missing from the menu! You feeling me, Aelita?" "I feel for you, Fresh Princess! It's a crying shame when you can't have that pie an you don't know who the blame. It's so whack it leaves a stain in your brain. Y'know what I'm say'n?" "Now hold on, hold on. Chill for a moment and let me break it down for you. Our good friend, Azzy-D knows what flavor we're talking about. Show some love and respect for goat son because his goat mom knows how to make that flavor we're missing." "Is...Violet talking about mom? About Toriel?" "Where are you going with this, Vi?" I muttered. "You feeling me. I gots the love for that butterscotch-cinnamon pie, y'all. Anyone out there down for some butts pie?" "Violet! Don't call it that!" Asriel chortled covering his mouth, trying not to laugh at the low-brow. "Awww yeeah, D.J. Aelita. The bass is begging you to do it. It wants you to do it. It craves you to do it. Sally, my princess. Do me a favor and...!" "Oh yeah, it's time to DROP THE BASS!" Sally slipped a new set of vinyls on as she fired up the cubase Vi set up. "Throw down and SPIN UP!" And low and behold, with Sally's assistance, Violet launched into an improved parody of a popular rap song...you know the one about preferring large buttocks that you must tell the truth about... :detemmienation: (Music Video Link) "I like big butts and I cannot lie! C'mon and give me some o' dat pie! And when goat mom walks in with that grin on her face and a platter of that confectionary taste I get jazzed! For that sweet and spicy raz-ma-taz! It's so good it makes me spaz! Every bite of that cinnamon flavor! Yo, homes do me a favor! Dial up the bakery, don't give me no fakery, and get me some butterscotch to savor! (Stacks o' that pie! I smell it with my snoot-ie! Stacks o' that pie! I smell it with my snoot-ie!) Baby got stacks!" I like em' big and round, weighing easily more than a pound! Tell you're diggin' our sound! It's word to your mothah, my brothah, It's all good in the hood, serve it up like you should, I'm Violet the Fresh Princess and I don't play around! Baby got stacks!" A quick breakdown and a record scratch storm and Sally was shaking it up and spinning it like a boss. "Some boys offered me some cake that tasted flat. Yo, I ain't down wit' dat. Call 1-900-BUTTS-PIE and order me that dessert that won't go splat! Baby got stacks!" I facepalmed. If this didn't get us in trouble with somebody, I don't know what would. But oh well. Asriel was enjoying it. Dammit, Vi. Even when you were being stupid, even when you managed to get Sally in on it, you still manage to be awesome. "Thank you, Miranda City! Show us some love! We Outtie-Five-Thousand! Chain Chomp YOMP! Peace out, my b-(FLOWEY CACKLE)-es!!!" Sub-Entry 94: "Cool Down with Ice Cold Smoothies": Back to Computer Valhalla again. User Recognized: Asriel Tobias Dreemurr-Arcade, Password: THESIXTHANOMALY User Recognized: Dr. Volt Alessandro Arcade, Password: WISEFROMYOURGRAVE User Recognized: Princess Sally Alecia Acorn, Password: DADDYSLITTLEBEAN "Uh...?" "I don't want to talk about it." Sally shut me down immediatly. "Noted." It was sometimes creepy as Hell how Violet made passwords for us that were so...deeply personal. Things that by all means no one else should know or find out. But she was a hacker. Hackers like her made a life out of peaking into secrets and seeing data that no one wanted to be seen. "What's your pleasure?" "Blueberry, blackberry, apple, and banana." I chimed in. "Orange, Pinapple, White grape, a little coconut milk, and a little honey to sweeten." Asriel said next. "The usual protein dream. You know the ingredients, Vi." "And an orange and carrot smoothie for yours truly The mixing began and we waited. "You know I gotta hand it to you, Vi. I didn't think this place would last, but it's surprisingly bonzer." Sally mused. "It's not like she can't afford to keep it open, even if it didn't bring in any money." "Heh." "Just how rich ARE you, Violet?" I asked. "Rich enough to have her own movie studio, amusement park, and a family satellite in orbit. Oh and rich enough to take pot shots at Bill Gates and not have to worry about getting sued for slander." "You're terrible." "You mean terribly AWESOME." "If we could just do something about your ego, you'd almost be tolerable." "Hey. If you got it, flaunt it!" Violet served up the smoothies. "It's amazing that you have all this, Violet and you have so much freedom to express yourself. Nothing ever gets to you." "Yup. I got my life totally wired--" "PRINCESS!" "...except for that." Sub-Entry 95: "Alfred Matthew Dente/You Can't Do That on Television 2.0: "Oh no. Al Dente's paying a visit." I grumbled as a turned to see the big, heavy-set basset hound hybrid in Edoropian royal guard attire enter the doorway. Alfred Matthew Dente. Head of the Royal Guard and constant mother hen to Violet. He was Antoine if you subtracted anything amusing about him. And added about 100% more obsession with over-the-top security protocols and paranoia about ne'er-do-wells. "Princess Violet, I emplore you to cease this dangerous, self-indulgient lifestyle and return home and resume your duties! You have much studying to do if you are to succeed the Emperor and Empress some day." "Okay, two things. Al. You didn't sign in. Sign in or walk your little tail out. Or I can have security escort you out." Al sighed. "Is this necessary, Lady Vi?" "What are you worried about? Your password is totally secret. Nobody but you will read it." "Er...okay. It's very undignified." "Trust me, Al." As he signed in, Violet spun the workstation monitor around so we could see it: User recognized: Alfred Matthew Dente, Password: SPHINCTERBOY Sally immediately held back a chortle. I about sprayed my smoothie across the room. "Aunt Vi? What's a sph--" "So what brings you to Miranda City, Al?" I cut in. "This arrangement with Ultra Crew Institute is completely unacceptable! How many times have you put yourself in mortal danger in those missions of Queen Brooke's? How many times have your endangered your life with those programs you upload to yourself when you use that infernal Supercalculator?" "What's...he talking about, Aunt Violet?" "Al, you're killing the vibe." "Is that all you can say for yourself, young mistress?! Come. I have an itinerary for you mapped out--" "Alfred, I'll be dipped in sh-(FLOWEY CACKLE) long before I let you write out every facet of my life for the next 5 to 7 years. Some princesses might be okay with having every hour of the day scripted out for them to follow like clockwork but I'm not down with that. And if you've got a problem with that. I'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YOU: S--" I covered Violet's mouth before she could repeat Shawn Michaels and Triple-H's favorite D-Generation-X catchphrase. "F...five years?!" Asriel gasped. "Now you know why I stopped being a princess." Sally groaned as she spun around on the bar stool and faced Al and crossed her arms with a dour scowl. Al might have had some good points in moderation but he went WAAAY over the line with things. And I didn't want Violet dredging up what he did SPECIFICALLY when it came to his insane security measures. Not in front of Asriel. "Al, I've got things to do. If you insist on pressing this, at least wait over there." Violet pointed to a far part of the room with a classic 80's mural and some yellow and black hazard stripes with a hanging rotating flashing light you'd see on an emergency vehicle like a police cruiser or an ambulance. Al didn't knotice the grated storm drain under his feet while he took his place and waited. I knew what was coming next. I knew that spot well. I could stop what was coming if I just opened my mouth and warned him. "Al, what would you do if you didn't have all these security protocols to enforce and all this rigamarole you insist on?" Al scratched his head and shrugged. "I don't know." And then he suddenly yelped as he was quickly drenched in a mixture of water, flour, powdered gelatin, and green food coloring with a loud splatter. Heh. Like HELL I'd warn him. Sally, Violet, and I broke into howls of laughter, unable to control ourselves. Sure it was a little mean, but if we let him kept talking and complaining, Asriel would probably overhear something he shouldn't. Or worse Al would insist on running a security check on Asriel to make sure he wasn't some kind of spy or assassin or some other completely assinine conspiracy for him to declare martial law. "Lady Violeeeeeeet." He whined. "Was that really necessary?!" "Yes. Yes it was." She said plainly. "I'm...soiled! This is...this is...!" "Al, pipe down before I tell everyone here what insane security measure you instated when I last saw you back home." Oh gods no. If it was WORSE than giving kids and senior citizens polygraph lie detector tests or making visitors to the Royal Palace submit to 20 questions while under the influence of the truth syrum known as Sodium Pentathol, I couldn't let Violet say any more than that. "Does this at least wash off in water--" SPLAAAAASH!!! And Al was drenched in buckets worth of cold water. "I'm...leaving. But Violet...you really need to change your mind. This life style is going to kill you." He said as he trudged out. "What will really kill me is if I go home and find out he's doing the cooking tonight." Violet smoldered. "How bad a cook could he be?" Sally asked. "Well, one night he made his famous burgers for us..." "Yeah, so?" "Well, he had it in his head that beef carried too many health risks and such so he started experimenting with other meat forms. Well...I noticed that the the stray animals that hung around outside where the royal garbage was to be picked up weren't hanging around anymore." "Violet...please don't--" "I don't get it. What do stray animals have to do Al Dente cooking?" "What do you think's IN THE BURGERS?" Violet replied. "Daaaaaaaaah I HEARD THAT!" Al poked his head in the door. :detemmienation: (Video Link if you dare. Prepare to be grossed out.) Asriel shrunk down in his seat a little. Sally pushed her smoothie away. I just dropped me head onto the counter and covered the back of it with both hands in a "why me" moment of exasperation. "And before it slips my mind, I need to run a security check on your little friend over there." Al headed over. I suddenly grabbed Al by the front of his samurai robe garment. "Alfred. I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. If you so much as touch a whisker on his head, I will personally put my foot so far up your butt, I'll be kicking your teeth out from the other side of your jaws." I then gave a wolfish growl to emphasize. "Are we clear?" "C-c-crystal." He whimpered before I let him down. He scurried out and was gone, without bothering to sign out. "That man is a menace." I fumed. "Guess he's not a very nice person, huh?" I tried not to let Asriel see me like this. But Al Dente pushed buttons that no one should ever push. Flimsy excuse. But everyone in town was on the same page when it came to dealing with Al Dente. I supose I wouldn't detest him so much if he honestly cared about Princess Violet's safety and well-being. But it seemed more like he was worried about Little Tokyo Palace and the country itself becoming a laughing-stock over lax security details and being taken advantage of by outsiders who view Vi's home as easy pickings. He was bad about this before, but Prime Minister Seymore Cheese being ousted as a traitor to the country and leader of the Ninja Crow Yakuza crime organization pushed him over the edge. Was he really the contact Vi had appointed back then to serve as liason between her and the samurai who saved Little Tokyo? No wonder they picked on him and made his life a lot harder. Violet and her people were just as wild and crazy as their Prime Dimension counterparts. I mean...what can you say about an sheep hybrid tea shop owner who wore missile launchers inside her hairdo? "I'll drive him to retirement yet." Violet frowned. "Every party has to have its pooper." She added just to be low-brow. "Violet, could you keep it G-rated for a bit. That whole experience was unpleasant." I rubbed my throbbing temples. "Let's move this to Rock-Afire Pizza." We signed out for the day. Sub-Entry 96: "Lingering Issues and the Spark That Lit the Fuse" Mitzi had our orders in quickly. We all gathered around the table where Bunnie, Callista, Scott, Rotor, and Lupe were gathered. Everyone all had the same idea for lunch, I guess. Al's antics really left a bad taste in my mouth and I really wanted to shake it off. Before long the festivities were in full swing. We conversed, we shared pizza, we laughed, we had a good time. "Here. Check this out." Violet scribbled a complicated equation on a napkin. "Einstein's Theory of Special Relativity." She showed it around...then she blew her nose into it and crumpled it up. A few shrugs. "This is hilarious in the scientific community. Especially if you're a Stephen Hawking fan." Some mutters and half-hearted agreements. "You guys suck." She stuck her tongue out. "So Al Dente was in town." Bunnie asked me, not even bothering with an honorific. She was no more forgiving toward him than she was toward Antoine. Unlike Antoine who we could at least feel some kind of sympathy for, there was no excuse for Al's completely screwed up behavior back at the palace. When Violet said insanity ran in her family, I had no idea it extended into the royal court, too. "I wish I could forget it." "Don't we all. So what happened?" "Stopped him before he could get to the strip search." I smoldered. "Ugh. The man has no shame. If Violet actually lived in a really bad neighborhood, I could at least TRY to understand his precautions but Little Tokyo is an amazing place. And since the samurai that Violet employed drove out the Yakuza gang of Ninja Crows and exiled the former Prime Minister, it's been mostly crime free for years." "I know, right? I'm not letting Asriel be exposed to that. He's just a kid not a security risk." Violet had started messing around with more mathmatics humor and cryptography tricks. She had started showing off her prowess with anagrams. I should have seen the danger there. Violet should have known better than to go there. "Hey check this one out. If you rearrange the letters of Asriel's name they spell out--" What happened next was a blur. It happened so fast. It happened so mercilessly. I snatched the napkin in one hand before Asriel could see that accursed phrase and Violet's neck with the other and slammed her up against the wall. I panted in unsteady breaths. "He's not like that. He's not like that! Do you hear me, Violet?!? HE'S NOT LIKE THAT, DAMMIT! HE'S NOT!!!" Everything just stopped. Even the jukebox had gotten bumped into by someone, causing the needle to jump off the track. My other hand lit up with a massive charge of electricity to the point the napkin ignited and burned to ash. Silence for a moment. I stared death daggers through Violet's widened eyes. I was sure she was afraid I was going to electrify the other hand. To be honest...so was I. Sub-Entry 97: "A Horrible Mistake..." I felt Asriel tug at my free arm frantically. I whirled and looked at him with that look of rage. He looked up at me with eyes full of tears, and shaking. Neither of us could speak. Oh god. What have I done? I started to well up with tears and my expression turned to horrified. I lowered Violet down, dropping her. "I...I.......I..........I didn't...mean to..." Was all I could blurt out for a moment. "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry........I'm...!" I suddenly ran out of the pizzaria. "Volt, wait!!!" Asriel cried. "Voooooooolt! Come baaaaack!" I ran off into the night, wiping my eyes. I screwed up. I screwed up bad. I stopped when I got to the fountain and crumped to the ground, burying my eyes in my sleeve. I pounded the ground with my fist repeatedly until it hurt. I didn't care about the pain. I blew it. All of the pain and the frustration. Not just from Violet or Al Dente, or from being sidelined from the Underground, or from Chara constantly making everyone's life Hell. Every worry and fear I had up to this point exploded full force. I just lay face down and cried my eyes out. Some time passed before I felt the hand on my shoulder. I looked up with reddened eyes and tear-streaked fur, sniffling. "It's okay." Asriel comforted. "Aunt Violet is sorry. She wants you to know she did a bad thing and she's not mad at you." "Asriel...I never meant to--" "I know. I know what it said on the paper." "Asriel...?" "Heh. You don't *sniffle* think Chara didn't bring it up before when mom and dad weren't around? Or that I didn't think about it in that dark place with Mr. Gaster?" "Oh, Asriel..." "It...does bother me a little. But...I can see it bothers you a lot more than me." "Do think maybe...we should have the spelling legally changed so--" "No. It's okay. I'd rather not try to pretend it doesn't exist. Maybe...maybe my name rearranged that way to be...ironic? You know...to remind me that it's wrong to kill? That maybe I'm just the complete opposite of what those words mean? That I, Asriel Dreemurr, am not a Serial Murderer?" "Maybe." I sniffled, holding back what I knew about the other Asriel Dreemur incarnations of the other timelines and other AU's. "Volt, you don't need to protect me from that. I can take it. I can take people making light of it; teasing me about it, or worse. I'm not going to turn into anything like that. It goes against everything I am. You have my word. As your best friend I solemnly pledge it. More than that...I can make an exception and promise it." "Asriel...promises are--" "I know. Like dreams. They can be broken. I know. But I'll take good care of this one. This is a promise I'll fight to keep." Asriel's insight and way around wisdom had skyrocketed under Bunnie's guidence. He had absorbed so much in terms of knowledge and sagely advice in this short amount of time. Asriel didn't need to flood us with questions; when we used words, names, locations, situations and concepts he didn't know or understand, he'd wait it out until he could piece together answers himself. This was a good example of him trying to stand on his own two feet; trying not to burden us. "Oh man, Asriel...you're too good for me to possibly deserve." "Shhhh. It's my friendship to give. And you're worthy of it. You deserve more than you give yourself credit for." I got to my feet as Asriel helped me up or at least tried to. We turned to see Violet standing right there. "I owe you both an apology. I should have known where the line was. I didn't pay any attention to it. And I donked up. Sometimes it's hard for me to accept the good in people. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that there are still things that are pure and good left in this life." "What you said about knowing what it's like to be me wasn't a lie, Aunt Violet. You do really understand my loneliness, don't you?" "It's so easy for people to lie to someone like you, Asriel. You trust people. I'm a cynic. I'm such an a-(FLOWEY CACKLE)-hole." "I agree with you, Violet. And you're right. But what we should be doing is not beating ourselves up for what's in the past now." Okay so I DID passive-aggressively insult Violet with that remark. I was right, though. It was done and over with. Yeah. I got it. It was setting in now. The horrible mistake was over. It was time to forgive and be forgiven. "Let's get back to the others. They'll worry." Asriel prompted. "Hmm?" "That's OUR job. Right, best friend in the whole world?" "...yeah. Yeah, totally." We both went back to the mini party said our apologizes. And we moved on. Sub-Entry 98: "Through the Color of Yellow, Justice is Served!": The incident had come and gone by with nary a word spoken. Asriel was heading home from school at that time. He was in a cheerful mood, trying to remember the words to Violet's freestyle rap about butterscotch-cinnamon pie. It made him a little homesick and nostalgic, but it also made him eager to get home where Callista could probably make an after school snack that was just as good. He turned the corner and saw it. "Hmm?" He pressed ducked back behind the corner and pressed against the wall as he heard a couple of kids teasing and bullying a lone little girl on her hands and knees where her gatherings were spilled everywhere. She was in tears. "Those guys are mean." Asriel muttered under his breath, his brow furrowing and his expression souring. Asriel pondered his next actions carefully. The heart wanted what the heart wanted. And what his heart wanted was to help that poor little soul out of her predicament. But getting into a fight didn't appeal to him. Sensei had taught him better than that. If he was going to drive off those kids, he was going to do it it smart or at least crazy and definitely not with fists. He accessed the H.U.D. and searched the list, finding the two items he needed. First was an all-too-familiar hoodie that Callista had found for him. I kept wondering how the coincidences kept bleeding into our world. I had to wonder if Sans had slipped this into my inventory when I wasn't looking? But no, that wasn't the case. It was just...coincidence. That was all. He put it on and made sure his face was well covered by the shadow. He was trying to avoid the possibility they'd track him down and seek revenge later. Bunnie and Sally had taught him about foresight and predicting the consequences of your actions. "Hey! You! Leave her alone! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" "Aww shut up, loser! What are you supposed to be, an eskimo? Winter's a long way off, stupid!" "Yeah, let's mess this guy up!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "If I were you, I don't do a lot of things, punk! Like go out in public." "This is your last warning. Vacate the area now or there will be...trouble." Oh gods. Violet got him quoting Robocop now. I need to thwap her. "Let's get him--! "Oh sh-(FLOWEY CACKLE)!" Asriel had lit up the Energy Swords that Violet and Rotor put together based on their designs from his LYOKO character. He swung they around with all-too-familiar buzzing hums and cackling blazes from a galaxy far, far away. "He's a f-(FLOWEY CACKLE)-ing Jedi?!" "Let's get the Hell out of here! This kid's a psycho!" And they were gone. Asriel narrowed his eyes at the blatent cowardice. If they had stuck around longer they would have noticed the light saber weapons were fake and the beam blade was illusion. Nothing more than incredibly expensive cosplay props. The same holographic technology as Vi's bracer but without the hard light projection and magnetic compressor elements. The hum and the crackle was realistic enough but these sabers couldn't even ignite paper let alone chop limbs off. Asriel extinguished the paired weapons and put them back into his inventory. It was a perfectly executed bluff and those two idiots bought it hook, line, and sinker. "Hmmph. I hate bullies." Asriel wrinkled his snoot. He made sure the coast was clear then took off his hood. "Hey? Are you okay? Let me help you with those." Asriel knelt down and helped pick up the girl's stuff. She sniffled sadly. "Thank-you." That was when she noticed. "You have fangs, like me!" "Hmm? Oh. I guess I do." Asriel pondered, his curiosity raised. The first thought in his head was that he had never seen a human with fangs before. As a Lycan, in my human form, my teeth were normal. They were sharp werewolf teeth and fangs only in my morphed form. Asriel opened his mouth and showed off his Monster teeth. Those canine teeth that stuck out conspicuously. Toriel and Asgore had the same protruding fangs. "Are...are you a vampire too?" "No. What's a vampire?" "You don't know what a vampire is?" It was then that Asriel noticed how bundled up she was. And how he could barely see her face under the shadow of her protective clothing. "Let's get out of the sun." "The sun? But it's so warm and nice out--" "I can't be in the sun for long. I'm...kinda allergic to it." Asriel led the girl to a nice, dark shady spot. "Thank you for what you did." "It's nothing. I just...I just couldn't see someone in trouble and just do nothing about it." "Oh...are you a were-creature?" "No...not that I know of." "Your eyes are changing color. They're all yellow now." Sure enough Asriel's eyes had changed to amber yellow. While unusual they were a more normal color than orange, by comparison. Jon's eyes were kinda amber-ish when morphed. "Yellow? Oh. They did it again. Yeah, they sometimes do that. I'm kinda weird that way." "They don't seem weird to me. They're nice." "Thank you." "I'm Mina. Mina Scalnistro." "Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade." "Arcade? You mean like Mr. Volt?" "Well, yeah. He's my best friend. I was adopted into the Arcade family but I live with Mr. O'Conner and Dr. Brighton." Asriel looked concerned. "Why were those kids being mean to you?" "Because I don't have a daddy anymore. He's..." "Gone." Asriel suddenly recognized the look in her eyes. "They were also making fun of me because mom is dating a nu mou. But Mr. Padesh is out of town right now. It's so lonely when all the grown ups are so busy." I had spoken of Cid Padesh, the Nou Mou, much earlier in my mission log entries. This was the first time he had become relevant since then. "My real dad and mom are...gone, too." He comforted. "What about your mom?" "She's...not well. I tried waking her up but she just wanted to sleep. I think she's been drinking the dizzy water again." Oh no. Tina fell off the wagon again. This was another tragedy I was familiar with. I was at the opera with the Major, right next to her father, Masa Scalnistro--the night he was assassinated. As the director of the Office of Miranda Intelligence (O.M.I.) he had been targeted during the night the O.M.I.'s main office was bombed in what would become a long and winding road to the investigation of the derilict mental asylum at Fell's Point which was a cover for what would become the drums of a new war. A dark time when we found ourselves driven from Miranda City when it was invaded by military super power, Paramis. An event that had happened and had been resolved long ago, while I was still the original leader of the Miranda Ultra Crew Institute Action Team. But just when we thought we had it all figured out while we holed up in the city of Westhaven, we soon found the conspiracy which brought back echoes of the demise of Ecotropia. As it turned out, the real enemy behind the scenes was a new Secret Society under the name of "The Protectorate". And this became an even bigger conspiracy of organized attacks, dark rituals, and a lot of cans of worms that would be opened. He was originally married to Mina's mother, Tina, a local alchemist and Cid Padesh's love interest. A marriage between a human and a Nu Mou gave me hope. Intermixed relationships like these were always beautiful to me and the truest experession that love knows no bounds. But Cid couldn't always be there for her as certain people, kept dragging him away to Raxis to assist with alchemic colaborations that were doomed to fail. Honestly, Aurelis. Couldn't you find someone ELSE to help you with your craft to inadvertantly torment? And had THAT much time passed since talking to him before Asriel's bad experience in Lupe's garden. While Cid certainly gave her hope and a shoulder to lean on, on those rare times like today, when the memories got too overwhelming, that lead to the drinking and then the drunken stupor which left poor Mina to fend for herself. Life was cruel. Incredibly cruel. But that's why our friends had us to turn to when they needed to be picked up. Sub-Entry 99: "Don't Call it an Intervention, Call it an Unexpected Cold Shower": Asriel decided to dig his cell phone out and call the Major and me. We got there quickly and immediately knew where to head to. "Another eye color, Asriel? Just can't make up your mind, huh?" Asriel shrugged. "Amber yellow. The color of Justice. Looks like you came to Mina's rescue in the nick of time. Good job." "I was...just doing what I felt was right. Scared off the bullies and helped her get her things together." "You really are a hero, Azzy." "Me? Nah." "Come, Volt-san. We have to pay a house call to Tina again. And then have some words with Aurelis for keeping Cid from home." "Think he packed a haz mat containment suit this time?" I joked. "Volt." She scolded. "Come on. Her royal highness melted a hole in the floor with that health potion. And you remember the explosion that scared the bolts out of RVG-Gamma?" "Agreed. But let's make light of it another day." Sure enough we found the place. Inside, what was usually pristine showed since of dust and cobwebs. It looks like I had been out of the loop too long again as had the rest of us. And sure enough I smelled alcohol amongst the musty smell of the various chemical and magical ingredients. "What is this place?" "Mom's alchemy shop." "Is that like magic?" "Kinda. You're a Hybrid so you probably don't know about these things." "But I"m not a--" Asriel started. I put my hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. Bunnie insisted the kids wait outside in the shade while the grown-ups took care of things. Bunnie went in ahead and moments later dragged out an inebriated Tina. Barely dressed and reeking of bourbon. "Chemical shower?" I asked. "Chemical shower." She nodded as I helped drag her to the decontamination tank in back, leaving Asriel and Mina out front. Young eyes did not need to see this. I yanked the chain and let the ice cold water do the rest. And of course we were greeted with an angry shout. "What the Hell, Tina? You're better than this. This isn't you. I know Cid's been detained in Raxis for a pretty extended period since he was last in town that rainy day in the Nature Preserve. But you can't just fall about like this when things get tough and lonely." No answer. "As memory serves Violet and Bunnette had this conversation with you before so I'm not going to repeat old speeches nor be as blunt as she insists on being." "Leave me be..." "Your choice. But it's either clean yourself up by your own volition or stay there and I contanct Cid in Raxis to make an emergency trip back here to get you straightened out. It's those two choices or we ignore this and live to regret child services stepping in. Ultra Crew Institute does not like to stand by and watch families be broken apart from the inside." "..." "I know how much Masa meant to you. This is not honoring his memory. At the very least consider your daughters. Tasa and Mina do not need to be in this kind of environment when you're suffering from your demon days." I thought that she had worked past it. Something must've triggered this after so long of Cid keeping her own the road to recovery from the lost of her late husband. All it took was a photograph or a special song or just that something that caused the trauma to erupt like a volcano. And then the rest became a downward spiral. "Volt. I shall handle this matter. Why don't you take Asriel and Mina to Rabbotou Dojo. There's a shady spot where the Rabite Trio should be scampering about, away from the sun." I hated when history repeated like this. But...I took comfort that the situation was in good hands. Bunnie could handle this. A lot better than Violet did the last time this happened. Sub-Entry 100: "Full Circle": The incident had come and gone and Cid was soon back in town to help get things back on track and help Tina through her hard times. Asriel had been...distant after that incident. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. This was probably the darkest of life's realities he had been witness to. Any pretense that his new life would be sunshine and lollipops without complication had shattered. And I was a fool to ever think it would be that easy. But...I wasn't a fool to believe that these things could be overcome. It was still a better life than what previous unstable timelines had showed me--the anger, bitterness, arguements, and hard feelings between Asgore and Toriel. The unsaid defiance of Asgore's decree to the kingdom. Chara's spirit manipulating many children along the way and being disappointed with how easily they met their demise--unsatisfied with how each failed her as a partner. At least until Frisk had entered the picture. With determination as strong or even stronger than her own, it was a coin toss whether that determination could be skewed to her own purposes...or if it was too pure to be corrupted. Or somewhere in between. And Flowey. Flowey, who suddenly found himself in that golden flower form. Had he revealed himself to Asgore only for his highness to be scared away? Being rejected by your own father was a thought that kept me up at night. What about the encounters with Toriel who didn't even recognize her son in this form; who had attacked him with fireballs. Was it just that one time when Flowey attempted to kill Frisk upon their first meeting? Or had she burned him with her flames in other encounters? And of course there was my theory that part of Chara had gotten intermixed with whatever essence had taken root...(sorry)...in him when her blood mixed with his dust and covered the flowers. When he was taken to the True Lab and injected with Determination. It was harder than I thought to make a happier ending than what awaited everyone after the Absolute God of Hyperdeath had fallen and Asriel resigned himself to his fate; accepting his punishment for being so strange and horrible. It finally came to me where to look. I headed to Rabbotou Dojo's garden once more and returned to the Go Genso no Mon and turned at the Gate of Fire. The flames were long since dispelled but sure enough...there was Asriel looking at it longingly. "Do you remember? That night you brought me here?" Asriel asked without turning around. "Like it was yesterday." "It's been almost four months since that day. Seems like...so long ago. Those feelings...I never forgot them. They're...still kind of there but...they're seem so quiet and far away now. On that night...that emptiness and sadness...it felt like that was all there was to me." "Dark times for both of us. Even though I saved you...I wasn't sure I could truly save you." Asriel knelt down and felt the ground. "There isn't a mark on here. The writing. The flames. It's completely untouched. Sensei's martial science is really amazing." "Yeah." Asriel stood up and took my hand and coaxed me to follow. I knew why. This was a memorable spot but...it wasn't where it all began. We exited the dojo from the front and put our sandals back on and headed back to the square, taking in the sights. UCIAT Headquarters. The Target Range. Jon's tailor shop. Walrus Bros. Plumbing Service & Supply. Computer Valhalla. Rock-Afire Pizza. The nearby park. Hestia's Bakery and Restaurant. Vanessa's workshop. The clocktower. Miranda Palace in the distance. My electronics supply and service center. And finally...back to the beginning. The Fountain. We stopped before it. It was quiet except for the continuous splash of the flowing waters. Asriel looked up into the sky, stretching his hand toward it. "It was there, wasn't it? The way to my world...my old home...the Timeline as you called it." "It was. But...it can never be reopened. It's all gone." This was a truth but only one truth that was part of a bigger picture. And I still kept that from him. He needed to know. But not now. Not any time soon. If his aging process resumed, it would only be a few short years until he was a teenager...but that didn't seem like the right time, either. I'd feel more comfortable with taking him on adventures and such off world...but teenagers were a whole different set of complications; maturing, discovering emotions, becoming independent and more self-aware. That point when children stopped being children and started the road to adulthood; when things would be outgrown. I worried sick that Asriel would stop being cooperative and submissive and start asserting himself. I was dreading the thought of him going through a rebellious phase. I was so afraid that when he grew up he'd start acting more like Flowey......or Chara. I couldn't expect him to grow up to be the male version of Gadget as much as I wanted to protect his "mo-e". There as a good chance it would be this way; that he'd stop being cute and curious and courteous as a lot of young people did when they went through middle school years. And I would be powerless to stop it. Gods...just thinking this way must sound selfish. A lot of thoughts starting with "I". What about Callie and Scott? How would they deal with it? *sigh* There was no one but Asriel to put the brakes on my fears. "It...still doesn't seem real." "Asriel...I...I know it's just hiding behind an excuse...that I had to abide by certain rules and regulations of the Council...I know it's just me trying to accept my limits...but...I..." I hesitated. "Do...you resent me? I mean do you resent that I didn't save your mother and father? That I didn't save Toriel and Asgore? That I couldn't bring Chara back?" "What? No! No, I...I know you wanted to. But...there are reasons, right? Reasons I don't understand. Reasons that...that you don't understand." "That's what I tell myself but..." "Volt...I understand. I know it's hard for me to accept but...I understand. You're only Lycan. Dad would say you can't be expected to save everyone." "But I should have. The world was doomed...it was all coming to and end and--" "You saved me. You gave me a life. A home. A mom and dad I love with all my heart. And more friends than I could have ever asked for in my old life. I'm grateful. So very grateful." Asriel hugged me longingly, crying. "I don't want to go back to where I came from...or to when I came from. It wouldn't be a happy end for any of us. You know that, don't you?" "Asriel...if there were a way to reset everything and go back to the beginning...a way to save Chara and everyone...would...would you take that chance?" "No. I don't want that anymore. I don't want the Timeline reset. Not if it meant taking everyone's memories away. And even if I could go back, it would be...like unlearning...ungrowing...It would be like going backwards. That...that doesn't seem right. But more than that...there's no way of knowing if I'd even be able to change things. No way to know for sure that the same bad things wouldn't happen all over again...or that something worse could happen in place of them. I mean...what would have happened if I did do what Chara asked and gone outside of the barrier? What...what if I...I died out there on the surface? How would Mom and Dad ever know? What would it do to them losing both of us? I...I had a long time to worry about these things inside the Core with Mr. Gaster. I could have rushed into it when Chara breathed her last and...caused so many more problems." Asriel's insight was spot on. How could he foresee what his other incarnations had done so clearly? Was this Bunnie's influence? Was it mine? "But...if you could still go back to your life?" "If...there were a way to resume my life as if nothing bad happened...if Chara had never eaten the buttercups..........I'm sorry...but...I don't have an answer for that. Not yet. I'm...not ready to answer that question. Volt...if you know something, then I know you haven't told me already because I'm not ready. If...if you really know best you'll know when the time is right." "Wow. You sure don't talk like a kid. You have no idea how grown up you sound right now." "I guess so. Let's...wait until I'm older before we have this talk again. Okay? I know you mean well...but it's not doing us any good. Not with all the worrying. And...it's making crybabies out of both us us." Asriel wiped my tears away as I wiped his away. At this moment I couldn't think about how the others were almost squared away for the trip to Neo Arcadia. Besides Asriel and myself, Bunnie, Violet, Mitzi, Sally, Gadget, and Rotor were all planning to head there together. Jon, Pit, and the rest of the crew would hold down the fort in our absence. Scott and Callista would try to make it out there. They'd probably be late if they went at all. But it was okay. Each of us had his or her own homecoming to look forward to. And Asriel had a much bigger world out there he'd get to see over time. This was just one set of stops along the road. I wondered how long it would be before I could get back to visiting the Underground. There were many other people I had to meet up with. And I was still delaying my encounter with Asgore. I had to get to him before Chara did. Chances were it would probably take more than one or two meetings with him before I was reassured. But all things in time. "For better of worse. This is my life now. And I wouldn't give it away or trade it for anything. This might not be the happy ending. But it is happy. And I'm glad it's not ending." "No, Asriel. It's not ending. It's only just begun." And with that we watched the sunset together, well into nightfall. We came to town at nightime...and here we were at nighttime. Tomorrow the sun would rise on new adventure and experiences. And thus closed another chapter as a new one was about to unfold. Chapter 11 Back to Part 1 Forward to Part 2 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr